


Kingdom Hearts: The Game Dimension

by Zazzel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Belly Kink, Belly button kink, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Community: kingdomhearts, Cute, Dimension Travel, Dimensions, Falling In Love, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Final Fantasy - Freeform, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Heartless - Freeform, Heartless Attacks (Kingdom Hearts), Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC Spoilers, Love, M/M, Mentioned Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Minecraft, Minor Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Navel-Gazing, OC, Original Character(s), Portals, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC, Real Life, Realworld x videogame, Realworldxvideogame, Romantic Fluff, Struggle, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), Video & Computer Games, Videogame x realworld, Videogamexrealworld, Yozora - Freeform, bellybutton, innie, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazzel/pseuds/Zazzel
Summary: The area is a dark abyss....Nothing but darkness............But in this dark abyss....Shows up a boy. A boy with spiky hair. A boy with a giant Key in his hand.A young boy by the name of Mark sees him.Mark starts to walk towards the boy, only to be met with 3 stands. One with a sword, one with a staff, and one with a sheild.The boy with the key, walked into a door and left. The door was seemed to have light emitting from it. It then disappeared.You must pick one Mark.Chose wisely.....Take your time....... Don't be afraid.Hope you all enjoy my fanfiction :)
Relationships: Sora (Kingdom Hearts) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Dream Of Heart

_The area is a dark abyss...._

_Nothing but darkness...._

_........_

_But in this dark abyss...._

_Shows up a boy. A boy with spiky hair. A boy with a giant Key in his hand._

_Its like as if... He is somehow chasing away the darkness. His heart must be filled with light._

_A young boy by the name of Mark sees him._

_Mark starts to walk towards the boy, only to be met with 3 stands. One with a_ **_sword_ ** _, one with a_ **_staff_ ** _, and one with a_ **_sheild_ ** _._

_The boy with the key, walked into a door and left. The door was seemed to have light emitting from it. It then disappeared._

_You must pick one Mark._

_Chose wisely....._

_Take your time..._

_.... Don't be afraid._

_Mark walks up to the Shield._

_The_ **_Shiled_ ** _. The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends._

_A sheiled to repel all._

_Is this the power you want?_

_Mark chose it._

_Now, what power will you give up in exchange?_

_Mark looked at both the_ **_Sword_ ** _and the_ **_staff_ ** _._

_Mark walked over to the sword._

_The power of the warrior. Incredible courage. A sword of terrible destruction._

_Is this the power you want to give up Mark?_

_Mark gave up the sword._

_Hold on Mark. The door won't open just yet._

_A few more questions need to be asked._

_Near by where the weapons where, showed up a young boy with black hair, a young boy with cat ears, and young boy with a clock._

_Go to them and talk to them Mark._

_Mark walked up to the boy with cat ears._

_**"What's important to you?"** _ _He asked. "_ _**Saving a loved one, even tho you know you can die, or saving yourself first?"** _

_Mark chose saving a loved one._

_He walked over to the guy with the watch._

_**"What's are you scared of? Getting lost in time, or causing a paradox?"** _

_Mark chose causing a paradox._

_Then he walked over to the guy with the dark hair. He evily looked at Mark._

_**"What are you scared of?"** _ _He asked._ _**"Losing a loved one, or dying for a loved one?"** _

_Mark chose losing a loved one._

_Mark:_

_**You are scared to lose a friend** _

_**You are scared to cause paradoxes** _

_**You are scared to lose a loved one** _

_The door will be open soon._

_A door showed up near him. The same door the boy with the key walked into._

_Enter it Mark._

_.....But don't be afraid....._

_Mark entered it._

_But through that door..._

_Lead Mark to a area of black. Mark felt terrified. He felt like he knows this... but more of how and why he knows. He was feeling all these feelings, and he just wanted to shake them off..._

_...but then the ground started to shake. He had thought it was an earthquake. But it wasn't-_

_Mark kept his balcace, but then right in front of him.._

_Came out of the ground-_

_Was a giant monster._

_The monster was pitch black, and had a glowing white letter "D" on it's chest. The monster was the size of a 4 story house._

_Mark thought he was done for, but when he thought all hope was lost-_

_He felt something in his had._

_It was a strange weapon._

_It looked some what like a key, but it looked very steampunk._

_Mark took no time to realize that this was his weapon to destroy this monster._

_Mark started to hit it. This creature was hard to take down. It was very tough and strong._

_But Mark put his mind to it, and eventually defeated it._

_Before Mark could even move-_

_The same door showed up._

_Mark went trough. Now this was Mark's chance._

_He went trough, and when he went trough, he saw bright light._

_A beautiful adventure mixed with a few dozen emotions awaits you young Mark._

_Savor every second of your adventure._

_And never forget it._

_____________________

_____________________

_____________________

**Kingdom Hearts**   
**~**   
**The Game Dimension**

  
"Hey what do you think I should get Mark for his birthday?"

"David, why you never think of these things earlier?"

David sighed and looked over at his friend. "I know, but you know how I'm always busy Peter... I Just want to give him something really good this year" David and his friend where both at the store. It was David's little brothers birthday the next day, and of course David forgot to get him something. "Well, does he like anything specifically?" Peter asked. David thought for a moment. "Well he does love trains. He loves steam engines mostly, but his friend Tyler is getting him a train set as much as I know."

"Well you want to get him one then?" Peter asked. "I can't, have you seen the prices on those things?! 200 dollars for a little model to run around in a circle." David said thinking about last year he was going to buy one for Mark, but dropped it when he ended up seeing how much it was. Peter chuckled. "Well yeah, that's true. Most hobby related things are always really pricey."

They both where walking up and down the store. "Hey, does he likes video games?" Peter asked pointing over to the video game section of the store.

"Yeah he does. He also really loves Disney. He wants that one Disney land game that's on the Xbox, but I don't have enough money to buy another console for him." David said. "Ah.." Peter said. "You know... he also likes some anime... but he's very certain when it comes to-"

"Wait, you said he likes anime?!" Peter asked cutting his friend off. "Huh? Oh yeah. He's not too big into it, but he loves Studio Ghibli's movies."

Peter smiled. "I know exactly what game he'll like!" He walked over to the ps4 section. "Mark has a Ps4 right?" He asked. "Yeah he does." David said.

Peter got a game from the self. "Ah! Found it" he walked over back to David, and handed him it. "Sadly I only see 2.5, they don't have 1.5"

David looked at the game case what Peter gave him. "Kingdom Hearts? ....2.5?" He asked confused, looking up at Peter. "Yep! It was originally a game on the Ps2. I played it a lot when I was younger. It is a really good game"

"What's it about?" David asked looking around the case like it was a foreign object.

"Well, do you know what final fantasy is?"

David nodded. "Of course, I have played Final Fantasy 8. And Mark played it with me aswell"

"Well Kingdom Hearts is a mashup of Final Fantasy and Disney!"

David had a weird look on his face. "A... crossover of Final Fantasy and.... Disney?....how..how does that work?" David was really confused. He just couldn't see how those two different things could be crossovered.

"Well it does! You'd think it'll still be a running franchise if it didn't do good? The 3rd game... well technically like the 10th game is coming out next year."

"10th?" David asked surprised. "I actually never heard of it..."

Peter shook his head. "You must've been living under a rock"

David shook his head. "No I've been living under a sky."

Peter sighed. "Sometimes I just can't with you."

~~~~~*

David had bought the game and was driving home. "How am I going to wrap this up for him?" He looked over at the bag. The bag that had the game was sitting on the passenger seat. His friend Peter said he'll take the bus home, so he wasn't riding with David.

"I really hope he likes this game. It sounds a little silly..."

He finally reached back home. David opened the car door, and walked over to the house. It was late at night, so he was hoping Mark would be asleep so he wouldn't see the gift.

Thier apartment has a living room at the left side when you enter, and the kitchen at the right side. Mark usually stays up late at night to play games, but to David's surprise, Mark wasn't there. "Hm? Where is he?" He thought to himself.

He walked into the apartment, and closed the door slowly, then locked it.

He then saw something glowing in the bag. "What the-?" He opened the bag, and saw the game case faintly glowing, but it quickly stopped.

David shook his head. "I must be tried." He thought to himself.

"Hey David your back!"

David looked up, and saw a figure standing in the hallway. He flicked on the light, and saw Mark standing there. He quickly put the game away without him seeing it. "Oh hey Mark" David said trying not to sound like he is hiding something. "I thought you'd be sleeping"

Mark rolled his eyes. "David, it's just 11 PM..."

"Which is late-" David said. "You should get to bed. You Wouldn't want to wake up late for your special day would you?"

"Oh right!" Mark said. David chuckled. Mark walked to his room.

Although Mark was 15, he always wanted a birthday party with friends. He has a few friends at school, but he doesn't really talk to them outside or shcool. The only friend he sometimes spend time with is his friend Tyler.

David found himself looking at an old picture of Mark and his mother and father. "If only you two where here-" David said to himself.

*****

"Hey... Mark...?...Mark?"

"Hm?....W-what?"

"Mark it's your birthday... and I'm the one waking you up-"

Mark chuckled, and jumped out the bed. He then hugged his brother. David smiled. "Happy birthday little bro"

"Wait here, I got something for you"

David walked out the room. "Hm? What is it?" Mark asked intrigued. "You'll see"

David came back a second later with a wrapped gift. "How do you always sneak in a warp with out me seeing?" Mark chuckled. "Oh, I have my secrets" David said with a smile.

Mark ripped open the gift wrap, and saw the ps4 logo. He smiled. "A new vidoe game?!"

David smiled. "I hope you'll like it"

Mark ripped more off the wrap, and saw a guy holding what seemed to be a giant key.

"Woah.. what is this? Why are Donald Duck and Goofy doing in this?" He asked.

"I don't know... all I know is that it's apparently a crossover of Disney and Final fantasy" David said. "What?" Mark asked. "How is that supposed to work?"

David laughed. "Exactly what I said. It might be fun though"

Mark smiled. "I'm gonna go play it!" He ran out to the living room to go onto the PS4.

****

Mark went ahead and turned on the Ps4. He was very excited to play his new game, although he knows nothing about it.

"Oh, Mark.. I might have to leave soon" David said. "Hm? Why?" Mark asked. "You know.. my job and all that... but don't worry... I'll come back in time for your cake ok?"

Mark nodded. He was honestly kind of bummed out that his brother won't even be able to play the new game with him.

David went over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Mark"

Mark smiled. "It's ok"

David nodded, and got his things and left. Mark turned his attention back to his game. The game started, and Mark could see a selection of games.

"Kingdom hearts 2? Where's one?" Mark realized that David must've picked up the second game in the series, and not the first one. Then Mark realized thier were more games. But when he saw them, he figured they where sequels to the second game. "Geez, how many games are in this series?" He asked himself.

He finally went with Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Ok... let's go with this one"

The game started, with the most beautiful main menu music he ever heard in a game. "This... music is amazing..." he said completely taken away by the slightly sad/joyful music. "I wonder what's the name for it"

Mark has always been a lover for orchestral music. Especially soundtracks of movies and games. He just never could've gotten around to actually playing them. His mind would always be willing to play, but his hands would always have a hard time.

After Mark was done being mesmerized by the music, and pressed "new game"

"Let's see if this game is any good...if the music is that good, the game must be amazing."


	2. New Game

The music....

The music in this game was taking Mark by surprise..

It was just so good!

"Why is this music so great!?" Mark couldn't believe it. "Man, whoever made this music is very talented..."

Mark realized that the intro for the game was very long. "This is a very long intro."

But the song was amazing to him.

The game finally got to game play. But... it wasn't the guy who was on the back of the case.

"Who... is this?"

Mark later found out that the guys name is Roxas.

He beated Roxas's part of the story in about 2 hours. He honestly enjoyed it. But when the ending of his story came, and he finally saw what seemed to be the main character, it's as if... Roxas disappeared

"What-... where.. where is the Roxas dude-" Mark asked himself. He was honestly getting attached to the character, and now it seemed he is gone.

Then the logo for "Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix" showed up.

"THAT WAS THE INTRO?!"

Mark couldn't believe it. "Damn how long is this game gonna be?" He honestly wasn't complaining. He always loves games with a great story and long lengths.

The game finally reached to a young boy with brown spiky hair. He had blue eyes, and beautiful tan skin.

"Woah... why does he look so cute... whoever this is?"

Mark realized what he said. "I.. have a crush on an animated character now...." He said.

He then saw Donald Duck and Goofy. "Ok... is this where the Disney characters come in?"

Mark played through the game, and he had some what learned that Donald Duck and Goofy travel worlds with this boy named Sora. The world's they go to are "Disney Worlds" And it's thier job to rid the worlds of the heartless, which take your heart from you.

That's all what Mark could of understand at the moment. And also the fact that Sora is trying to find someone called "Riku"

This is when he came to realized this takes place right after Kingdom Hearts 1 or something.

"These is a lot of games in this series. I wonder how hard the story is to understand" He thought to himself while he was no in a world Radiant Garden"

He just left a world called "Twilight Town" that was the world he started in as Roxas. He tried to go back to it when the game went to move forward to Radiant Garden, but the world was locked.

He figured the world would be accessible after he completed something.

***

After he played some more of the game, he realized his brother hasn't come home. He also has a 3 year old brother. His name is "James"

Yesterday James was spending the day with his Grandmother. So David didn't have to go pick James up from anything. But today, James wasn't with his Grandmother. So Mark was wondering if David was even ok. Mark paused his game, and went over to his phone, and called David.

David picked up.

"Hey David where are you?"

David told him that he was driving home and he had James with him. There was a lot of heavy traffic and he won't be home for a while.

"Oh, alright" Mark said. David told him that James was fast asleep in the passenger seat.

David said he had to go, and he'll be home in a few. He doesn't like to talk and drive.

Mark hanged up the phone.

"Guess I'll play my game for a bit more." He saw the time and saw it said 11 Pm.

He played through the game more, until he reached the second boss of this guy in one of the "Organization 13" coats. Mark was getting.

Mark was getting very confused at this Organization thing. "I could of sworn at the beginning of this, I saw Roxas in that at one time..." he said to himself.

But this boss was very hard for him for some reason. "What the... why is this so-" Mark got defeated again.

"Whay in the? I gotta focus more. Maybe I'm just tired" Mark wanted to go to bed and he'll come back at it after school tomorrow, but he wanted to have one more go.

He started the boss fight again, and dodged everything, fought his way trough. And he defeated Sora.

"ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO BE NEXT" Sora yelled from the screen.

"Please no Sora..."

The next segment was a Heartless swarm. All different kinda of heartless.

"Alright.. let me go through this so I can reach the save point, then I'll go to bed."

There was four parts to the heartless swarm. He finally reached to the last past with these two spike heartless looking things.

He got one, but then died on the other. "Crap... I really need that save point"

While the game was loading, he was expecting the game would have loaded back to the spot where the heartless swarm began....

But the game didn't load there.

The game actually loaded the beginning of the Organization boss fight.

Mark couldn't belive it. "WHAT?! he cried out. "B-b-but how?! How the hell was there not an auto save after a huge boss battle?! Who decided for that to happen??"

Mark went to fight him again. He was determined to get pass this part in the game. He went to attack the Organization member, but before he laid a hit, the game stopped.

"What the- OH come ON!" Mark yelled when he realized his game actually froze at the worse possible time. Mark was already mad, and didn't want to play anymore for the time being. Besides, it was getting late and he was pretty tired. Mark walked up to the Playstation, and unplugged the power cord. He turned of the TV and went to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

While he was brushing his teeth he was thinking about Sora. "Why do I always fall for animated characters... if only there was a way to make them real"

Mark has had a lot of animated crushes in his life. He knows lots of people have them, but he was the only one who literally wanted to actually work out. But he knows it's impossible. Or at least, impossible right now with the technology right now.

"Even if there is a virtual world of animated characters, they still wouldn't be real" Mark thought to himself sadly.

After Mark was done brushing his teeth, he went to bed. He figured David and James would be home soon.

****~

_Mark could see someone in front of him. A boy. He has black hair, and dark eyes. But he doesn't look like he's happy._

_"Who are you?" Mark asked him. He didn't answer. Mark was weirded out from the guy not answering._

***~  
  


Mark woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside.

He sluggish got out of his bed, heading to the bathroom.

He saw David out in the Kitchen cooking breakfast. David noticed him. "Oh hey Mark!" He said walking up to him hugging him. "How was your birthday gift yesterday? Came home and you where fast asleep."

Mark nodded. "Yeah I was tried" he chuckled. "But the game was amazing!"

"Really?" David asked surprised. Mark nodded. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

"Go ahead and brush your teeth, I made your favorite"

Mark smiled and walked into the bathroom. While he was brushing his teeth he was thinking of the dream he had. "What was that about... that was creepy" he thought to himself.

After he was done, and went out to the dining room to have his breakfast. "I wonder if any of my friends play Kingdom Hearts?" Mark asked to David. "Hm I don't know? Maybe some of them do" David said. Mark finished his breakfast, told David by, and walked to school He would of gotten a ride from him, but he wanted to walk with his friend Tyler.

Tyler was waiting for him in the front of the driveway. "Hey Mark!" He said. Mark smiled at him. "Hey"

"I'm sorry I couldn't have hanged out with you yesterday, I was busy with a bunch of stuff" Tyler said. "Its alright" Mark said.

They both walked the few blocks to thier school "So what did you get?" Tyler asked. "I got this game called Kingdom Hearts" Mark told him. "Do you know what that is?" He asked.

"I know what it is, I just never played it." Tyler told him. "Oh." Mark said.

"But.... there is this new guy in my class that had a Kingdom Hearts book bag. Most likely he played it" Tyler said.

"Wait really?" Mark asked. Tyler nodded. "His name is Josh."

"I'd like to meet him. Maybe all three of us can become friends." Mark said. Tyler nodded. "That'll be cool. He actually has lunch period with us. We can all meet up there"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Fellow Fan

"He is over there- lets go to him"

Mark looked over to where Tyler was pointing at. He saw a guy with dark black hair sitting at a table eating his lunch. "Hm.. I never seen him before" Mark said. They both walked over to the guy. The guy noticed Tyler and smiled. "Hey Tyler!" He said. "Who's this?" He asked when he saw Mark.

"This is Mark. He's a friend of mine." Tyler said. "Pleased to meet you Mark!" Josh said with a genuine smile.

"Both of you love Kingdom Hearts" Tyler said. "So I think both of you will-"

"You like Kingdom Hearts?!" Josh said with his face seeming like it would burst with joy. Mark giggled a little. "Yes I do-"

Tyler had to leave because he heard one of his other friends calling him over.

So now it was just Mark and Josh at the table. "Wow, it's hard to find anyone who likes this game series around here" Josh said. Mark was a little surprised by that. "Wow, really?" He asked. "Yeah..." Josh said with a sad expression. "Been teased a lot about liking Disney" Josh said.

Mark understood how Josh felt. He has been teased a lot for liking steam engines. But he came to realize that he shouldn't focus on what other people think. So he wanted to give his acquaintance some advice. "You shouldn't listen to them. You like what you like, and they like what they like. No one should bully other people for what they like, but it happens anyway. But it's best to not care about what they say."

Josh looked at Mark, then softly smiled. "That's some wise words Mark" Josh said. Mark blushed a little.

"I know you shouldn't listen to those people, but still... Words can really hurt sometimes." Josh said. "Yeah, I can't argue with you there" Mark said agreeing with Josh.

There was a small awkward silence.

"Um... I have this secret..." Josh said. "Hm? What is it?" Mark asked. "I might have... A small crush... On Xion..." Josh said. Mark looked at him, then chuckled. Josh blushed and looked embarrassed. "Hey don't feel weird. I have this huge crush on Sora" Mark said taking a bite of his peas.

Josh looked at him with a shocked happy face. "Wow!? Really? So.. Im.. Not the only one out there who have crushes on animated characters?" Josh asked looking a little disbelief. Mark giggled. "I am afraid not."

But then Mark just realized he doesn't even know who Xion is.

"Wait a minute, who's Xion?" Mark asked. "Hm? Hey, just how many Kingdom Hearts games have you played?" Josh asked. "Just Kingdom Hearts two.." Mark said.

"You... Played the secound game before the first?" Josh asked arching his eyebrow. Mark sighed. "My brother David bought the game for my birthday yesterday. Apparently, the "1.5 remix" wasn't there"

"Ah, I see... And happy belated B-Day by the way" Josh said smiling. Mark retuned the smile back.

"So let me guess... You are a new fan of Kingdom Hearts?" Josh asked. "Well if that wasn't pretty obvious already... Yes" Mark said chuckling a little. Josh smiled big. "You my friend.... Have a lot to look forward too."

****

It was the end of the school day, and Mark was heading home. Josh had told him at lunch that they should meet up one day. Mark knew he wasn't going to be busy for the rest of the day, so he asked if he could come over after school. Josh happily said yes.

Mark could tell Josh was very happy to get another friend who loves the same game series he likes.

As soon as Mark reached home, he was gonna set down his bag into his room, and walk the 2 blocks to Joshes home.

Josh had written his address on a piece of a paper, and Mark knew where it was. It was near the park down the road. "Not to far from the abandon house" Mark said to himself. Mark opened the front door to his house, and saw that David wasn't there. Neither was James, his younger brother.

"Hm? Where is everybody?" He walked to his room, and set his bag down.

He figured the least he could do is write a note. "They probably will come home later. Wouldn't want them wondering where *I* am." So he did so. He quickly scribbled a note and slapped it on the fringe door.

But as soon as the paper met the metal door, the light's flickered.

Mark noticed. "Crap... An earthquake isn't going to happen is it?" He said to himself. "Sometimes living in Cali sucks."

But it didn't happen. That left Mark puzzled onto why the lights flicked. It couldn't have been snow on the power lines, since it is the middle of October, and besides, it doesn't snow much in California. And there was no sign of a thunderstorm outside either.

Mark heard a static sound coming from the TV.

He was at the window, looking out at the sky to see if there was any dark clouds. "That's weird..." Mark said. "Newer TVs don't static... Do they?"

Mark was confused at this. "Geez, don't tell me our TV is going-" he sighed as he thought this. They couldn't afford a new TV.

The TV was still giving the static signal. Mark figured if he probably unplugged the TV and then plug it back it, it might come back to normal.

As he was reaching to where the cords where, he heard a voice.

"Come to the darkness-"

Mark looked up and saw the TV on the PS4 was turned on, and the game was back where it was yesterday. The same screen before is crashed.

"What the-"

Mark came to realize that the game was STILL frozen.

"Oh great. Don't tell me my PS4 is actually-"

Mark stopped cold.

His eyes locked onto where the the power cords plug into.

The PS4's cord was plugged out.

That means the PS4 shouldn't be able to show anything, frozen or not.

Mark felt a rush or tension in him. Something didn't feel right. And then something made that feeling worse. To the left of him was a shadowy figure. The figure was in the shape of a human, and it had a glowing letter "D" In it's chest.

'What the freak... That's.. The thing that was in my dream-'

Mark couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not, but he needed this thing to get away from him.

"Haha.. David... Nice joke... Halloween is almost hear.. B-but you don't need to do this-" Mark said honestly really hoping that it IS David playing a prank on him. But Mark realized if this was David's doing, he most likely should of gotten hired at Hollywood for a visual effects artist.

The dark figure just stared at him.

"So... You are not David-? Who...who are you-?"

The dark figure vanished into thin air, leaving Mark in the darkness.

Then the PS4 fans started to spin rapidly. Mark jumped back quickly. "What in the hell?!" Mark yelled out. The fans where spinning like crazy, and the game console started to sound like a jet turbine.

Mark had no idea what was happening. "I must be dreaming- there is no way that this is rea-"

He shut his mouth to what happened next.

There was a purple spark infront of the TV.

Then the purple spark turned into a purple vortex, that opened inches away from Mark.

Before Mark could of done anything, the purple portal started to suck everything in. "HOLY KINGDOM HEARTS!!" Mark yelled out. He grabbed onto the Sofa, but he payed no attention to what he was grabbing onto, and he grabbed the cushion of the sofa. With the force the vortex was pulling, it took Mark along with the cushion.

"NOOO!" He cried out.

****

_This was only something that seemed to ONLY happen in movies. But now.. It.. Was happening to Mark._

_Getting sucked into a giant swirling purple vortex._

_"I need to get out of this-" Mark thought to himself as he tired to turn. But he couldn't. He was stuck in this purple dimensional rift._

But he saw something. Something up ahead looked like a town. "What is that-"

_But he saw what seemed to be ground. It was coming up fast._

_******_

**_ ~Twilight Town, Central Station~ _ **   
  


"Hey Sora? Should we go to sunset hill today?"

"I don't know... What do you think we should do Olett?" 

"Well... I think this is the first time I'll ever agree with Hayner on anything. Maybe we should go to sunset hill."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean!?!" 

Sora chuckled. "Alright, sunset hill it is!"

"Where is Roxas anyways?" Hayner asked. "I think he is with Axel" Olett said.

Sora was at the station doors. "Hurry up you two! We are gonna miss the train!"

"Alright, alright!" Hayner said as he walked over to Sora. "Alright lets go" Hayner said. "Hey Sora, why are you not moving?"

Hayner noticed that Sora was looking at something, so he then looked at the same direction Sora was looking "What the heck is that?!" Hayner cried out. Now Olett was seeing it aswell. It was a giant purple vortex.

"I bet it's heartless!" Sora said with a stern face and summoned his legendary weapon.

But it wasn't heartless.

What happened next shocked them all.

The portal exploded, and what seemed to be a person, got ejected out of it.

"Wait is that a person?!" Hayner yelled out. Sora with his quick thinking he ran go catch the person, but Sora wasn't quick enough, and the person slammed onto the floor and probably got knocked out.


	4. He Fell For Sora

_This is another dimension unlike your own-_

_Proceed with caution Mark_

_________________________

"Oh no!" Sora exclaimed with shock as he saw the young boy slam onto the floor. Roxas and Hayner ran over to them. "Crap, he seems knocked out-" Hayner said. "Ya think?!" Roxas yelled at Hayner's dumb statement. 

Sora wasn't paying any attention to them, and tried to shake the guy awake. "I hope he didn't-... Die-" Sora said. "From a fall like that, I wouldn't doubt it-" Hayner said a little too bluntly. Roxas sighed. "Try to keep positive will you Hayner? Sora, check for a pulse"

Sora nodded, and put his fingers onto Mark's neck. He felt a few thumps. "Oh thank Kingdom Hearts, they're ok."

Roxas sighed in relief. They both notice that Hayner was looking at something on the ground. "Hayner what are you looking at?" Roxas looked over at the direction Hayner was looking. "Come look at this-" Hayner replied. Roxas got up and walked over. "What is it?"

"That. What is that?" Hayner said pointing to something on the ground. Roxas looked at it. It seemed to be some form of a remote control. Roxas bent over and picked it up. "It.. Looks like a vidoe game controller..... But... Not one I have ever seen before."

"Yeah, what is PlayStation?" Hayner said as he took it from Roxas, looking at it. 

Sora over heard them. "Sounds close to that game console from Woody's world, PlayPlus"

"Did it come from that portal with the guy? Hayner asked. "Maybe" Roxas said. "Wait... So he's from another world-?" Hayner asked as he looked at the guy. 

Sora was studying the guys face. "His face.... It...looks like he belongs in the Caribbean World." He said as he could see that the new comer's facial features looked very close to the citizens of that world. "But his clothes look nothing like them-" Roxas chimed in.

They both heard a sound coming from the guy.

All three of the friends looked at him.

The guy slowly started to wake up. "Ow... My head-" The guy said as he sat up. He rubbed his forehead. "What even happened?-"

Sora, Roxas and Hayner weren't even near him. They where all behind him. They where both about to discuss if they where to bring him to the usual spot, a small little hideout and chill out place Hayner had discovered for some time and all his friends meet up on there, or to Yen Sid, an old Keyblade Master, who knows everyone in every world.

Sora was about to pick the usual spot, so the guy could rest a little, since a sofa is in there, but that's when the guy started getting up.

The guy looked up. Sora and the rest could see that he was looking up at the clock tower.

"What the..? That tower looks like the clock tower from Twli-"

The guy stopped dead cold.

Sora, Roxas and Hayner noticed that it seemed the guy somehow knew about the clock tower.

But the guy gave a sudden outburst that scared all three of them behind him.

"IM IN TWILIGHT TOWN?!?!?" 

The guy heard the sound what the three boys made behind him. He turned around as was face to face with Sora.

Sora didn't know what to say, so all he said was-

"Hello! I'm Sora!" 

The guys eyes widen, and his face went VERY red. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Roxas asked feeling very concerned for the guy.

The guy looked like he was about to pass out, and that's exactly what happened. The guy fell over and landed on the floor with a thud.

Sora looked down at the guy. "What just happened?" He asked very confused. 

"Well-" Hayner said trying to sound smart. "It appears, that when he saw you, he spontaneous combusted and fell on the floor."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Hayner?"

Hayner chuckled. "In other words, It seemed like he fell for you... Literally"

Sora's face redden a little. "Oh shut up Hayner."

Roxas agreed with Sora. "Yeah, what do you even know about love or crushes?"

"A lot-" Hayner said smiling. "You wouldn't even know love even if it slapped you in the face-"

While Hayner and Roxas was talking, Sora looked over at the guy.

"I think we should bring him to the usual spot" Sora said. "He can rest on the couch in there" 

Hayner and Roxas agreed. "Yeah I was about to say that already" Hayner said. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sure you where-"

Sora walked over to the guy and tried to pick him, but couldn't. Even though the guy seemed thin enough, Sora still had a hard time.

Hayner sighed. "Have you not gained any form of muscle from swinging that Keyblade all day?" Hayner asked. He walked over to the guy and picked him up fine. "See? I'm the one with the muscles-"

"Yeah we can see that- now stop flexing and just make sure you don't drop him Hayner-" Roxas said.

_** Twilight Town ~ The Usual Spot ** _

"Hello? Anyone here?" Sora called out as they entered the usual spot. They both saw thier friend, Olett sitting on the couch doing homework. "Oh hey guys! Oh! Hayner, did you finish the homework we where-" She stopped talking when she noticed that Hayner was carrying someone. "Wait, um? Hayner? Who is that?" She asked now very concerned.

"It's actually a long story" Hayner said. Roxas and Sora nodded. "Yeah it is" Sora said. "Infront of the Station there was a portal and it shot someone out, and they landed on the ground and got knocked out" Hayner said. "Ok, Maybe not that long" Sora said.

"So... Is he from another world?" Olett asked. "He might be. His face seemes like he could be from a world similar to the Caribbean World." Roxas said. Hayner walked over to the couch and lied the young guy on the couch. He got a pillow and put it on his head. "Then he got up, saw Sora, then he fell over again" Hayner said laughing softly.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Hayner.... Stop..." He said. 

"That's strange" Olett said. "Just make sure Donald doesn't find out. You know how he is when it comes to the oh so precious World Order" Roxas said trying to say "World Order" in Donald's scratchy duck voice. Everyone laughed. "Yeah. Hopefully Yen Sid will be of some help so we can get him back" Sora said.


	5. New Game, New Dimension

"Hey guys!!!" 

A young guy came in, dragging a large cooler. It was pretty clear he was straining to drag it in. "Pence are you ok?" Hayner asked. "Yes! I don't need help or anything like that-" He said sarcastically. He looked like he was gonna pass out.

"Oop. Should probably help you then" Hayner said as he got up to help his friend. "We don't want another person passing out today." 

"Hm? What do you mean?" Pence asked. "Just looked at the couch-" Hayner said.

Pence looked over at it, and saw the the guy resting, still knocked out on the couch. "Oh... Um.. Who is that? He looks.... Strange-"

"He doesn't look strange-!" Sora said. Pence looked at him. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean, he looks like he could be from one of those other worlds you travel to Sora" Pence said. Hayner was chucking to himself at the back. "You sure snapped at that didn't you Sora?" He said.

Sora's face went red. "Hayer shut up!" Sora yelled.

Hayner just laughed.

"Hey Pence, what's in the cooler?" Roxas asked. "Seasalt Ice cream of course! I thought Axel and Xion was coming over, so I bought a whole bunch. But now I can use some for this guy."

Pence found a small little cloth. He wrapped it around the ice cream bar. "This will probably help him wake up" He said. He walked over to the teen, and set the cold cloth on his forehead.

Hayner was watching. "Hey, that's not how you should do it-" He said. "Huh? What you mean" Pence asked. But before Pence could even say another word, Hayner had grabbed the ice cream bar from him. "This is the right way to do it"

Hayner reached over to put the cloth on the guys head. As soon as he did, though, the guy shot up awake, and unfortunately, for Hayner, the guys head slammed right into Hayner's.

The impact made Hayer fall on the floor. "OOF!" Hayner exclaimed.

Roxas was there watching the whole scene and couldn't stop laughing.

"Roxas stop it!" Hayner yelled with his face getting red from embarrassment.

The guy was now up, but he was looking around like he didn't know where he was. Which, was most likely true.

"You're awake!" Sora exclaimed. "Yeah? Well he nearly put ME to sleep-" Hayner said.

The guys eyes where locked on Sora. "S-Sora...? He said.

Eveyone stared at him. They all where wondering how the guy knew Sora's name. "How... Do you know.. My name? Have... We met?" Sora asked. Sora was now wondering if this guy was one of the people he used to call on for help when he needed them. But he did not look familiar.

The guy made no response. He was still staring at Sora.

"Who is this loon-?" Hayner said. The guy snapped out of his daze from Sora, then looked at Hayner.

"H-HAYNER?!..." 

Hayner's eyes widen. "You know me aswell?!

The guys attention shifted to Olett, and Pence, and he seemed like he was about to pass out again.

"Please don't pass out again-!" Sora said rushing over to him, putting his hands on the guy's shoulders. The guy looked at Sora's hands on him, then looked up and saw how close Sora was to him, and his face went even more red. 

"Yep its official" Hayner said. "This dude has some crazy crush for you" He said.

"How do your know thier names?" Roxas asked.

The guys attention now went to Roxas. "....Roxas?"

Roxas nodded. "Yep that's me-..." He said.

Although the time at that moment was awkward, Olett still wanted to make sure that the guy was gonna get back home to his world safely. "Hey, where are you from?" She asked. The guy looked at her.

"U-um... Hi.. Olett-... Um... California.." He said.

"California? What in the worlds is that?" Hayner asked. 

"We are gonna try and get you back home alright- You apparently got ejected out of some portal and-" Olett got cut off by the guy.

"Portal?" Then the look on the guys face seemed like he was remembering something. "...The portal.... I.. Was sucked into my game!" He said shocked.

"Wait what?" Hayner asked. "You where sucked into your game? What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"I... I don't know... I.. Was playing my video game-" He said. "Your game? And what game was that?" Olett asked. "K-Kingdom Hearts II" The guy said.

"Kingdom hearts?" Sora asked looking over at Roxas, who only just shrugged. "And... What's the game about?" Olett asked. "It's about a boy who wields a Keybalde to battle the heartless" 

Sora gasped. "What? That sounds like...us?"

Olett nodded. "I think I understand" She said. "You do?!" Hayner exclaimed. "A few days ago, I over heard some kids talking in the bistro. They apparently play video games a lot, and one of them had said there is a special dimension that opens when a video game is made. And when that game gets created, you can travel to the world of the game. But, you can only get to it, by basically hacking a backdoor to breach your way into that world." 

Everyone just stared at her. "So if what this guy says is true, WE are the video game world. And this guy somehow found a way to get here" 

"How the heck you new all this before me-" Hayner said. Olett just smirked a little.

"So does that mean we are... Not real?" Sora said. Olett shook her head. "No. It just means our world was opened from something that was created in another world"

"Are you sure you over heard this, or where you in on the conversation?" Hayner asked. 

Sora looked at the guy. "So.. Who do you play as? In... This vidoe game.. That's apparently based on us?"

"You're the main character... And... You're my favorite-" The guy said. Sora blushed brightly. "Oh... I am your favorite?" He asked. The guy nodded.

"In other words, he has the hots for you Sora." Hayner smirked. The guy and Sora both blushed.

"But we still need to get this guy back. If the "video game" dimension really needs a "backdoor" to open, doesn't that mean it's something that shouldn't be tampered with?" Roxas asked. "Beats me" Hayner said.

"Hey, what's your name by the way?" Sora asked. With all the commotion no one even bothered to ask. 

"Huh? Oh.. My name is Mark" The guy said. "Mark? Well that's a name I shouldn't forget"

"Why should you?" Roxas asked. "You're not at Castle Oblivion" He said. The look what Mark gave seemed to be confusion. "What is Castle Oblivion?" Mark asked. "Thought you said you played a game about us?" Hayner said.

"I only played the second game-"

"Why.... Would you play the second game before the first..." Hayner asked very confused at that. "My.. Brother got the game for my birthday yesterday, and apparently that was the only one on the shelf" Mark said. "Oh happy belated birthday!" Sora said happily, and gave Mark a small hug, then when he realized what he did he stopped with his face red.

Hayner faced palmed. "Sora you are hopeless"

Mark just blushed and then quickly returned the hug back to Sora. 

All Sora did was blush aswell. "Awe you two cute" Olett said. Hayner still was face palmed. 

Pence was rummaging trough the cooler. "I think I might have enough Sea Salt Ice Cream for everyone" 

"Sea salt ice cream?!" Mark exclaimed. "Yeah, that you know" Hayner chuckled. "You like sea salt ice cream Mark?" Sora asked. Mark shrugged. "They don't exist in my... World. At least not publicly. Lots of people had made thier own, but I never tried any.

"Well today will be the first time you'll try one!" Pence smiled. Pence got out one and handed it to Mark. Mark unwrapped the plastic off of it, reveling the light sea blue ice cream popsicle. He tried a lick of it.

The taste of salt... Then sweet.

It was honestly the best flavor combination he had ever tasted. "It's salty.. But sweet! I love it!" Mark said. Sora smiled and licked his. 

"So how many games exist about us?" Hayner asked kind of curious about Mark's world. "There is... About ten... As much as I know"

"TEN?!" They all exclaimed. Mark nodded. "But half of them are un numberd. The actual game that ties the series together, is coming out next year"

"I'm guessing these games are about our past. Cause Mark seems to not even know about Castle Oblivion" Roxas said. 

"Hey Y'all may I come in? It's hot outside the usual spot, and I'm burning, got it memorized?"

"Sure Axel! Come in!" Roxas said. "And since when does the heat bother you?" 

"I have my limits with it. Hey who's the new guy sitting on the couch, weirdly to close to Sora?" Axel asked.

"That's Mark." Roxas said. "Well how do ya do? The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

But Mark looked like he wanted to run.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.


	6. A Tour of The Tram Common

"Mark? Why do you look frighten?"

"Uh oh-" Olett said. "What is it Olett?" Sora asked.

"Mark apparently played the second game and apparently doest know about Castle Oblivion... He only knows Axel when he was in the Organization. Don't worry Mark, Axel is not with that anymore" Olett said. But by now Axel was lost. "Uh... Excuse me... But I am really confused right now" 

Olett told him about how Mark was from another world, and about how video game dimensions are a thing.

"...Well" Axel said. "This is just as mind-blowing as when I found out Roxas looks just like Ventus" 

"Ventus? Who's that?" Mark asked. "Careful Axel! Spoilers!" Roxas said. Now Mark really wished he had known about Kingdom Hearts sooner. He honestly really knows nothing about anyone. 

But he still was so shocked at the fact that he was in his video game. Was this some kind of scattered dream? Mark was sure it was. But it felt so real. He hugged Sora for crying out loud. And he felt it, like it was there.

"Mark? Are you ok? You look a little dazed." Sora said notching that Mark looked a bit out of it. Hayner looked over at Sora. "Of course he's dazed! Wouldn't you be?" He said. Sora nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right-"

Olett was still doing her homework, slightly seeming like she forgot people where around her. But she wasn't. "Hey Sora, why don't you take Mark on a tour around Twilight Town?" She said. Sora looked over at her. "O-oh ok.." Sora said with a light blush dusting on his face. "Why only Sora? Can't I go aswell?" Hayner asked. "Well, if.. Mark wants you to" Sora said.

Hayner looked over at Mark. Hayner walked over to him and quietly whispered in his ear. "Please say yes... I don't want to be stuck here with Olett and her homework..."

Mark just softly chuckled and nodded. Olett noticed that Hayner was whispering something to Mark. "Ok Hayner, what did you say?" She asked. Hayner walked out the usual spot. "Oh nothing-" He said.

Olett just shook her head. "Sometimes I can't with him."

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Sora, Hayner and Mark, both excited the Usual spot and into a ally way. Mark recognized it. It was the back ally. He got a flash back of the beginning of the game when the game had you play as Roxas. 

"So this is the back ally" Hayner said. "I'm pretty sure he knows that Hayner" Sora said. "Well he can't remember everything can he?" Hayner asked. He looked over at Mark. Mark shrugged.

Hayner walked down some steps that was Infront of them. "Follow me guys!" He said. Both Sora and Mark followed him. "I never been on these steps before in the game-" Mark said. "Huh? You haven't?" Sora said with a shocked expression. "How?" Hayner asked after. 

So Mark explained what he ment. "In the game, there is a loading screen here, when you touch the first step you enter the tram comm-"

Mark gasped. They had entered one of his favorite area in the game. The tram common. But it looked really different that what he saw in the game. The tram common was actually very busy with people going about their day. People who he never seen before in the game at all. 

'Kingdom Hearts 2 didn't have all these people here... And the textures look updated-?" Mark thought to himself. 

"Wow so some parts you don't see because of loading times? Reminds me of that game I play with Pence" Hayner said. "The Tram Common is one of my favorites places here... And it.. Looks even better than the game.." Mark said. "Wow... It looks better?!" Hayner asked surprised. "And I was expecting the game would look better" Sora laughed a little.

"So where do you wanna go?" Sora asked. Mark looked around and saw some restaurant. "Is... That a restaurant?" Mark asked. "Yeah that's the bistro." Sora said. "I... Don't remember that at all-" Mark said. Hayner shrugged. "It just opened around last year I believe" He said. "You wanna check it out?" Sora asked. "You bet!"

"I must warn you...the chef... Is a rodent" Hayner said. "A... Rodent?" Mark asked confused. Sora nodded. "A chef called Little Chef."

'Why does that sound familiar-' Mark thought.

They both walked over to the doors of the bistro and walked in. "Hey? Scrooge MacDuck? Are you here?" Sora asked.

"Of course I am here lad. The munny isn't gonna make itself." 

Just then, and Duck that looked similar to Donald Duck walked out from two double doors. Mark gasped a little at the sight. He was literally Infront of a classic Disney character. Scrooge noticed him. "Why hello there! Welcome to my bistro!" He said. "I don't think I have seen you here before? Heck I don't think I've seen you here in Twilight Town at all before?" Scrooge said.

"Yeah he's new" Sora said. "He is visiting us for a few days-" Hayner said. Mark realized that they where trying to keep the fact that he was from another "World" a secret.

"Well since you are new, what ever you want is on the house" Scrooge said. Hayner had a shocked expression. "Hey! Why I didn't get that when I came here for the first time-?"

Scrooge just ignored Hayner. And went back to talking to Mark. "So what is your name young lad?" 

Hayner just sighed and sat down in one of the restaurant seats.

"Oh.. My name is Mark" 

"That's a fine name" Scrooge smiled. "Anyways, Id like you to meet your chef, Little Chef, come out here please-"

As soon as Scrooge called out this "Little Chef" a small blue rat came running out of a big red door, that supposedly was for the kitchen.

Mark was very surprised when he saw it. The small rat had a small chef hat on.

"This is little chef!" Scrooge said. Little chef waved and smiled.

Mark knew who it was. It was the rat from one of the well known Disney Pixar moves, "Ratatouille"

The rat named Remy.


	7. Final Fantasy

"Remy?"

The small blue rat looked up at Mark. The look on is face clearly said "how do you know my name"

"Remy?" Hayner asked. Sora now got in on thw conversation. "I-..I thought his name was Little Chef"

Mark shook his head. "No.. Well it is, But his real name is Remy" He said. "But... How do you know this and we don't?" Sora asked. Hayner nodded. "Yeah?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know... His name was just Remy in his movie"

"Wait...Movie?!" Sora exclaimed. "Woah we have movies too?!" Hayner asked very shocked.

"Just the Disney characters have TV shows and Movies" Mark said. "Disney characters?" Sora asked. Mark nodded. "Like Donald, Goofy and Mickey" Mark said. "Wow..." Hayner said. "Your world is such... A wonder" Sora said.

Hayner chuckled. "If the seven wonders of Twilight Town was the eight wonders of Twilight Town, your world would be on the list" He said. Mark chuckled as he quickly remember the "7 wonders of Twilight Town" in the intro to the game.

But with all the talk about Remy and Disney and movies, they forgot all about Scrooge McDuck who had heard everything.

"So you are from another world eh?" Scrooge asked. Sora gasped as he realized Scrooge heard everything. Scrooge chuckled. "Don't worry lads I won't tell" He said genuinely. "But this world of yours sounds very peculiar."

Hayner nodded. "Couldn't have said that better."

"Do you have any way to get back to it Mark?" Scrooge asked. That's when it dawned on Mark. How was he supposed to get back? Sure he was honestly happy he was actually standing right next to his animated crush, but he has a life in the world hes from. He has two brothers who are probably wondering where he is right now.

"I.. I don't know if I have a way back" He said. "Well if you got here, there must be some way to get back" Scrooge said.

Sora joined in on the conversation. "Yeah, but his world his very different from the one's we are used to. His world is... More or less a forbidden world... That.. I guess isn't connected." Sora said. Hayner nodded. "Yeah he's right. According to Olett, there are a series of dimensions that are locked and you need some form of device or magic to unlock it."

Scrooge thought about what Hayner told him. "And you, Mark, didn't open it yourself?" He asked. Mark shook his head no. "At least I don't think I did..."

"You three should probably go see Yen Sid. He'll know what to do" Scrooge said. It was the best advice he could have given at the moment. Sora nodded. "Yeah we where thinking of doing that"

"Well we should probably go then" Hayner said. "Thanks for the help Mr. Scrooge"

"Hey before you go-" Scrooge went into the kitchen then brought out a box, and handed it to Mark. Mark opened it and it was a cake with bright blue icing.

"Still got to work out the name, but it's basically sea salt cream cake"

"Wow, thank you Uncle.. I mean Mr. Scrooge!" Mark said with a smile. Scrooge smiled. "Oh it was nothing, but you should thank Little Chef. He was the one who baked it all"

Mark smiled at Remy. "Thank you Remy"

Remy smiled back gratefully

~~~~~~~~*

"He gave me one like that when I came back to Twilight Town" Sora said. "Wow he did?" Mark asked. "Uh huh! It was... Tarte...a..le...la...um..."

Hayner chuckled. "You can never say that word right can you?"

"Like you can do any better-" Sora replied back. Hayner just scoffed and walked ahead.

Mark chuckled at the scene. "So, Mark? Is there anywhere else you'd like to go to before we head to Master Yen Sid?"

Altough Mark knew he had to get home to David and James, he just had to see more of Twilight Town and he just honestly wanted to spend more time with his crush and Hayner. He figured David would of wanted him to stay for a bit longer.

"Sure! Can we see that... Um.... Hill?" Mark asked. He had forgotten then name of that place. But he knows what it looks like.

"Hill? Oh! You mean Sunset Hill?" 

Mark nodded. "Yep! That's it" 

Sora smiled. "Hayner, Mark and I are going to Sunset Hill. You wanna come along?"

"Huh? I thought we where heading to Master Yen Sid?" Hayner asked. "Yeah I know, but I just wanna show Mark around a bit more" He said. Hayner sighed. "You sure have a massive crush on this dude don't you" he said. Sora grunted. "No I don't!" 

Hayner smirked. "Sure you guys can go. Since you two are going there Ill just head back to the Roxas and the others. When you guys are done just come to the usual spot" 

Sora smiled. "Come on Mark lets go"

~~~~~~~*

Sora took Mark through the Tram Common and up a step climb. Mark remembered it. It was "Market Street"

After they had went through, they entered where Sora Hayner and Roxas has found Mark. The Station. 

Mark looked up at the huge Clock Tower that loomed over the city. "How... Did Roxas and the rest get up there?" Mark asked. He remembered in the Roxas segment of the game, Roxas and his three other friends always went up to the top of the tower, and had sea salt ice cream together. But the game never did show how they got up there. "Hm? Sora asked thinking of what Mark ment.

"How do you guys get up to the top?"

"Oh! There is a set of stairs" Sora said. Mark nodded. "Oh.. I kind of figured as much" he said. "Did the game never show us going up there?" Sora asked. "No they did, but not how you guys actually went up"

"Oh wow. That's weird" Sora said. "A little yeah-" Mark replied.

They both went into the front doors that opened automatically. Mark looked around. He honestly was STILL shocked at the fact that he was actually inside of his game. 

Sora noticed Mark looked a little dazed looking around. "Hey Mark are you alright?" He asked. Mark looked at him and nodded. "Still a little weirded out that you fell into this "game" world?" 

Mark nodded. "Lots of people always would say that they wish they could vist a fictional world. But for me, now that it has happened... I don't know what to really do.."

Sora put his hand on Mark's shoulder. "Well, you did a lot. You met your favorite characters, and you got to see Twilight Town"

Mark nodded. "I know... But... I.. Kinda don't wanna leave..."

"Hey who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Mark heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah who are you Y'know?"

Then another familiar voice.

"Yeah"

Then another.

Mark looked next to him and saw Sifer, Rai and Fuu.

The three _Final Fantasy_ characters from Twilight Town. Sifer was from Final Fantasy 8. Mark knows that because he played FF8 with his brother David a few years back.

But the Sifer in Kingdom Hearts 2 is a bully who wants to claim all of Twilight Town for himself.

Sifer was never really a favorite from Mark. Especially the one from Kingdom Hearts 2. He didn't like it when he bullied Roxas, and his three other followers would join in on it.

"He is just new here-" Sora said.

"Then he should get out my town-" Sifer said. Sifer walked up to Mark and Mark just stood there. Sifer was about to say something, but then he noticed how Mark looked. 

Mark agiest the others of Twilight Town looked "realistic" the other people have somewhat big anime eyes. Mark doesn't. So Sifer automatically knew Mark was from another World.

"Ah. So now you are bringing in strays from other worlds here?" Sifer asked. "Stay?!" Mark exclaimed.

"Let me tell you what a stray is Sifer Almasy-" Mark was about to start to trash tall him but sifer cut him off.

"How in the world do you know my last name-" Sifer asked with a confused look.

"Yeah how do you know it?" Rai asked.

"You have a last name?" Sora asked.

Now Mark didn't know what to say.

There was a short awkward silence. Then Sifer walked away. Mark just watched him leaving. Rai and Fuu just followed him.

"Did I make him leave?" Mark whispered in Sora's ears. Sora shrugged. "We should probably hop on the train before he comes back-"


	8. Sunset Hill

Mark was honestly very happy right now. He was on a train first of all, but not only that, but he was sitting next to his crush going to Sunset Hill in Twilight Town in his video game. Something like this doesn't happen to many people. It probably never happened at all!

"You look so excited" Sora giggled. Mark smiled. "It's just that I love trains a lot and it's been a while since I've rode on one" Mark said. Sora smiled. "I'm glad you're so happy" He said.

The train was going trough so many different parts of Twilight Town that Mark had never seen before. It was pretty clear that this dimension that is based on his game, has more detail and places to vist than in game.

In about a few minutes they have reached the station for Sunset Hill.

Both Mark and Sora got out the train car, and walked down the steps. 

After passing by some buildings, and people they saw a sign that said "this way to the hill"

They went the direction of the sign and up the hill until they reached the top.

There was a bench, and Sora sat on in, gesturing Mark to sit with him aswell.

Mark sat down next to him, smiled then looked at the never ending sun set.

"Wow...does this town stay sunset forever?" Mark asked. Sora nodded. "I really wonder why it does" he said. "You don't know?" Mark asked looking at him. Sora shook his head. "This whole world...is just full of mysteries. I mean, all the other worlds that I have been too, are mysterious, but there is just something with this one... That just stands out" 

Mark looked back out to the sunset. "Yeah. It does seem like a strange world"

"So what is your world like?" 

"Mine? Well... Kinda bland..." Mark said. Sora chuckled. "It can't be that bad" he said. "Yeah I guess so.. There are some nice places... But there is nothing what you know of there... No heartless no Keyblades... Nothing like that"

"A world with no heartless?! That's a paradise!" Sora exclaimed. That's when Mark realized how crazy his world would be IF those things did exist. "Yeah you're right..." Mark said.

"Wow so there's no magic or anything?" Sora asked. Mark shook his head. 

"So what do you do in your world?" Sora asked. "I go to school" Mark said. "Oh, so like Hayner Pence and Olett?" Sora asked. Mark nodded. "I guess so. When I have free time I play video games" 

"Yep just like Hayner and Pence" Sora laughed. Mark chuckled.

Sora and Mark kept talking until it was getting late. Although it was still Sunset, you could tell it was 'bed time' for people because they where heading to their homes and apartments.

"We should probably get back to Roxas and the others. Tomorrow we can go to Master Yen Sid" Sora said as he stretched. "Oh... But... Were.. Am I gonna sleep?" Mark asked.

"Hm? Oh don't worry. I usually stay at Hayner's house when im not with Donald and Goofy. Or when im not on Destiny Islands with my mom" Sora said. But Mark did now know what Destiny Islands was. "What's that?" Mark asked. Sora smiled. "You'll find out don't worry. You ready to go?" Sora asked. Mark nodded.

Sora got up, holding out his hand and help Mark up. They both walked down towards the station.

"Oh, we are gonna walk through the tunnel way. The train doest run at this time' Sora said. Mark nodded.

They both walked up to the big tunnel entrance numberd "1"

Mark remembers them. He just forgot which number lead to what, but he figured Sora would know the way.

"Come on, this will take us to the back Ally, which is close to Hayner's place"

They both walked along the tunnel way.

Mark remembered the part about the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town. And how a few strange things happened in the tunnels. But he figured all of that was long gone.

"This place is kind of gives me the creeps" Mark said. "Do you agree Sora?... Sora?" Mark looked all around him, and he saw no sign of Sora anywhere. "Sora?!" Mark yelled out.

"Sora where are you?!"

There was nothing. Just dead silence.

"Sora... If you're playing a trick on me... I don't like it-"

That's when Mark saw it. Standing Infront of him, was the thing he saw before he got sucked into his game. The dark figure with the glowing letter "D" on it's chest.

The area around it was glitching. Glitching with code.

"This world isn't real-" it said.

"What? Of course it's real- it's a dimension" Mark said un sure what else to say to it. For some reason he didn't feel to threatened.

"You'll eventually find out....leave this place" It said.

"What? No... If you think I am going to listen to you-"

The dark figure looked at Mark and angrily grunted.

"Mark? Are you ok?!" He heard Sora's voice behind him. The dark figure disappeared.

Sora walked up to Mark. "Mark are you alright? Why.. Why did you call my name like that? I was right behind you" he said. Mark didn't know how to explain what he just saw. He wanted to believe that, that thing was just some kind of heartless, but if that was the case, how could it have been in the real world with him? 

He was thinking all of that really hard. 'if it was a heartless, and WAS in my world... Does that mean the heartless can take over my world? The world with no form of magic?'

"Mark.. What are you thinking?" Sora asked. Mark could see that Sora looked very concerned. Mark shook his head, shaking off what he just saw. "I am om Sora. Don't worry" Mark said.

"You probably just need some rest. I reckon it has been a exhausting day for you" Sora said. Mark chuckled. "Yeah you could say that."


	9. Getting Close

"Dang you two sure took long enough!" 

Mark and Sora had gotten back to Twilight Town, and where about to stay with Hayner.

But Hayner was fed up with how long they both took to come. "Geez Hayner we can always go to Master Yen Sid tomorrow" Sora said. Hayner sighed. "Fine" He said.

"I don't know why he's so grumpy" Sora said. "I guess he just wants me to get home safely" Mark said. "I want you to get home safe to" Sora said. 

Hayner came out from a room. "Mark there is a Air mattress on the floor in the room over there. And there is also a bed in there. So whoever wants to chose can chose I guess" Hayner said. Sora smiled. "Thanks Hayner" He said.

~~~~~~~*

After Sora and Mark came, Hayner's family had them all eat dinner together, and after they where done, they got ready for bed.

They all brushed thier teeth, and Mark went into his room.

"Hey Sora?" Mark called out. Sora came into the room.

"Yeah?"

"You can take the bed if you want" Mark said.

Sora shook his head. "No you take it"

Mark honestly didn't want Sora to sleep on it. 

"Well we can share the bed if you want-" Sora said.

Mark's face probably went more red than Mars. "S-share a b-bed?" Mark asked. Sora blushed no realizing what he said.

"O-oh.. Um.. Well... If only if you want?"

Mark took a look down on the air mattress. He knows he wouldn't get any sleep on that thing. Him and air mattress doesn't mix well at all.

So he agreed to what Sora offered.

Sora walked into a closet and after a while he came back wearing a small T shirt with some shorts.

What Mark felt was like when you would see a teacher out in public without thier uniform on. It was very strange to see Sora without his classic attire.

Sora then walked over to the bed then took off his gigantic shoes and sat on the bed. Mark had no clothes to change, so Sora told Mark he could change to whatever he wanted in the closet. So Mark went inside. There was a lot of shirts. He found one shirt that "I Heart Twilight Town"

He settled with that one.

Sora noticed when Mark came out from the closet.

"That's a good choice" Sora said with a smile. Mark smiled back and sat on the bed.

Sora lied down and Mark lied down.

"Goodnight Mark" Sora said smiling.

"Goodnight Sora"

Mark just lied there. Starring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about what he saw in the tunnel way. 

'What the heck was that-' he thought. Something like that didn't seemed like it belonged in Kingdom Hearts. So now he was really thinking if it WAS from the game.

'Maybe that thing is the reason I am here in the first place' 

Mark had his thoughts cut off when he felt Sora's arm on his belly.

Sora apparently was a sleeper who moves around a lot and accidently slapped his hand in Mark's face. 

"Ow sora!" 

But Sora didn't hear him. Now Sora's arm was just resting near Mark's head.

But then Sora did something next that made Mark's heart race.

Sora scotched over a bit closer to Mark, now both there bodies where touching.

'Oh my goshohmygoshohmygosh' Mark said constantly in his head. 'Sora is... Very close to me... Ok.. Keep it cool-..."

Sora then put his arm around Mark. Mark was frozen stiff.

"Geez, loosen up a little Mark" 

Mark looked at Sora, who was smiling at him.

"I.. Am.."

Sora giggled. 

Sora hugged him a bit closer.

Mark decided that he better cease this moment. It's not every day this will happen to him. So he put his arm around Sora.

Sora giggled and smiled.

Sora rolled over and lied on his back, but sill close to Mark.

Now Mark's arm was over Sora's belly.

Mark looked at Sora's stomach. He looked back at Sora and saw he was probably fast asleep

Mark then put his hands on Sora's belly rubbing it, feeling Sora's abs.

He then dipped his his finger in Sora's belly button. Mark's face was as red as fire.

But Sora wasn't asleep. He just had his eyes closed, and then he felt the sensation of something probing inside of his belly button.

"Mark, what are you doing?" He asked giggling, taking Mark's finger out of his innie.

Mark blushed and quickly took his finger away from Sora's belly. "N-nothing!" 

"You where poking inside my belly button" Sora giggled. "It tickled!" He said.

Mark blushed. "I-..I just wanted to touch it-" He said.

"Weirdo-" Sora said in a joking matter. "Why you want to poke it? You like belly buttons or something?" Sora asked. Mark blushed. "U-um... Maybe?" He said.

"O-oh.. You actually do?" Sora asked. Mark blushed. "Y-yeah"

"So you'd like it if I do this~?" Sora then put his hands on his T shirt and lifted it up, showing Mark his small innie belly button.

Mark blushed extremely hard. "I-.. Um..."

Sora could see how bashful Mark was. "You are so cute" He said giggling. 

"You can touch it more if you want" Sora said. Mark blushed and nodded.

He then reached over and then he inserted his finger inside Sora's innie and wiggled his finger around. Some giggles escaped from Sora.

"It tickles so much" Sora said.

The small giggles what Sora made where honestly anything anyone would want to hear. They where amazing to Mark.

After Mark was done playing with Sora's belly button he put his arm around him and hugged him close to him. Sora giggled and hugged him back

"Thanks sora" Mark said. "Anytime Mark"

Sora lied back down, and Mark did the same. Sora held Mark's hand as they slept.

They both fell asleep hand in hand.


	10. Heading To The Master

**_Mark was walking down a path. It had seemed like the path was made of stained glass. All different array of colors._ **

**_As he was walking, he saw a someone Infront of him. A dark figure with a glowing letter "D" on it's chest._ **

**_Mark stopped where he was. "Who are you?" Mark was honestly terrified._ **

**_The dark figure looked at him. The letter on it's chest glowed brightly._ **

**_"I created this..." It said. "And I didn't get what I need from it"_ **

**_Mark stared at it. "Created what? What do you mean... By you didn't get what you need?"_ **

**_The figure only looked at Mark. "This only leaves one more choice....for me to do-"_ **

**_Mark's eyes widen at what happened next. The dark figure's hands turned into black shards. It lunged at Mark._ **

**_Mark couldn't move, and the dark figure hit him._ **

"AHH!" 

Mark jumped awake panting hard. He looked around the room. "Ah.. Crap that was only a dream..." 

"Mark... Are you ok?" 

Mark heard a voice, and he looked beside him and saw a worried Sora looking at him. He honestly forgot he was stuck in his game. And he seriously forgot he was in bed... With his crush.

"Y-yeah.. I am fine Sora..." Mark said. "Bad dream?"

Mark nodded. Sora got up and opened his arms a little. "Want a hug?" He asked. Mark blushed a little, then accepted.

Sora smiled and hugged Mark close to him. "Wanna talk about it?" Sora asked. Mark honestly didn't know how to talk about it. He keeps seeing this dark figure. He thinks it could be a demon... But a demon would probably do stuff differently. What was happening, was either something from the game, or Mark was completely losing it.

He decided not to talk about it to Sora. "It's fine Sora. It... Was honestly nothing" He said. Sora broke from the hug. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Mark nodded.

Sora looked over at a clock on the wall. "It's almost morning..." He said. Then he chuckled. "Well, technically. Since here is always late afternoon." 

Sora lied back down. "We can get up in another hour" He said yawning.

Mark lied back down as well. When Mark set his head down, Sora looked over at him. "Although we just met... I feel... Connected with you for some reason." Sora said.

Mark blushed a little. "Y-you do?" He asked.

Sora nodded. "It's like... Our hearts connected... Maybe something brought you here.."

Mark didn't know how to answer. He didn't know if Sora ment that in a crush/romantic way, or a friendship way.

But he decided to tell Sora what he thinks. "Maybe... Something did bring me here" 

Now Mark was thinking of the dark figure. And that thought interrupted what he was going to say. 

'What if that thing is connected to this somehow? But... It couldn't have possibly created this...what...'

Mark mentally gasped to himself. 'What if that thing was the thing that probably opened the gate way to get to the video game dimension!?'

"Mark? What are you thinking?" Sora asked. Mark got broke off from his thoughts, and looked over at Sora who was studying his face. At that moment Mark felt like Sora was judging him. "I.. Don't know-" He said. 

Sora put his arms around Mark and pulled himself up closer to him. "You're probably just a little stressed out that's all" Sora said. "I honestly would be to if I found out I fell into my video game's world"

Mark chuckled softly.

They sat there in silence for a little. Mark honestly was just trying to savor the moment. It's not everyday you get to have your video game crush hug you.

Then the door opened.

"Morning guy-"

Hayer had just walken into the room. He probably was gonna great them, but then he saw Sora and Mark on the same bed, with Sora hugging Mark close to him.

Hayner stared for a moment. "O-oh.." He said. 

Sora heard his voice and quickly jumped off of Mark. "I-its not what it looks like!" Sora yelled. Hayner just smirked. "I just new you had a crush on him Sora." Hayner said.

Sora just covered his face. His face went a bright pink.

Mark just sat there, blushing as well. "What about you Mark? You like him?" Hayner asked with a chuckle.

Mark did. But he wasn't sure if he should say. He didn't want to weird Sora out.

So all he did was shrug.

"You probably do" Hayner chuckled and walked out the room. "Are you guys ready for Yen Sid?" They asked.

Sora looked up from his hands. "Y-yeah I guess." He looked at Mark. "Are you ready?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I suppose"

****

Mark and his animated character friend both had breakfast with Hayner's family.

After they where done, they met up with the rest at the usual spot.

"You all are not gonna believe what I saw Mark and Sora doing this morning" Hayner said as he walked into the usual spot. Sora's face immediately went red and he tired to stop Hayner. "Hayner no!" He yelled and pushed his arm.

Roxas was sitting on the couch with Olett, and Pence was talking to Axel

"Gee what do you mean?" Axel asked.

Hayner looked at Sora and smirked. "Hayner don't!" Sora whispered loudly to Hayner.

Hayner just rolled his eyes. "Ah it's nothing" He said.

Axel just looked at Hayner confused then he looked over at Sora and Mark. Sora's face was completely red. Probably red as Axel's hair.

"Did you guys sleep in the same bed-?" Axel asked.

Sora's face went more red if that is even possible. "What no!"

Hayner was giggling to himself in the back.

"C-can we just get to the station-?" Sora said.

****

Axel, Roxas, Sora, Mark and Hayner both walked to the station of Twilight Town.

"Hm? I.. Thought we where going to Yen Sid?" Mark asked. "Oh this is the right way" Axel said as they walked into the station doors. As Mark walked in, he saw the magical train they Sora took to get to Yen Sid's castle at the beginning of Sora's story.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Mark said. "Didn't get that one memorized did we?" Axel said. Roxas chuckled.

They all went into the train. After they all boarded it, there was a whistle sound, and the doors closed. Then the train started to move. Then it's like they went into another dimension. Pretty lights all over. Mark looked at it and it reminded him of the Polar Express movie. The part where the train just about reached the north pole and the northern lights where doing it's light show in the sky.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Sora asked. Mark nodded. "You don't see this everyday" Mark said. "Well for me, yeah" Sora said. Mark chuckled. "That's true. But.. My world does not have anything like this"

Sora looked at Mark. "I hope...I hope that when we find a way for you to get back to your world and dimension... I really hope there is a way you can visit us again" 

Mark looked at his crush. He would have honestly want that as well. But he probably couldn't. But it doesn't hurt to believe. And hope.

"Hey guys we are almost here!" Roxas called out.


	11. Struggle!

"Wow-!"

Mark was staring in amazement at the Tower. It looked cool in the game, but actually standing there, feeling the air around him.... Felt so comforting.

"Hey guys let's go. Master's waiting for us" Roxas said.

Mark and the rest fallowed him. They walked into the tower, up the long flight of stairs.

They finely reached the top. As Mark walked in, he saw master Yen Sid.

Then he saw all the rest bow.

He looked around confused, but then he realized everyone was bowing for Yen Sid. So he quickly took his.

Yen Sid softly smiled. "Would you mind telling me who you are, young one?" He asked.

Mark stood up. "Y-yes sir! I-I.. Am Mark!" He said. He honestly couldn't believe he was talking to the Disney version of Walt Disney himself. "It's an honor"

Yen sid turned his attention back to the rest. "Is there a reason you are all here at once?" He asked. "Yes there is Master" Hayner said. Roxas nodded. "You see, Mark here is from another world. He dropped from a strange portal that opened in front of the train station in Twilight Town"

The old keyblade master studied Mark. "And just what world is that?"

"Um... California?" Mark didn't know how to answer that. He now knows that there could be multiple universes out there, but he has no idea what the specific names for them are. Yen Sid looked at him. "That's the name of the world?" He asked.

Mark shrugged. "I'm not sure... But.. I'm from a dimension where your world is from a video game" 

That caught Yen Sid's attention. "Video game you say?" He said. "What is it Master?" Sora asked.

"Sora, Do you remember Yozora?" He asked.

Sora's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh yes! He was from a game in our world and I went to his fictional world!"

Now Mark was extremely confused and had no idea what Sora and Yen Sid was talking about.

"Sora? Who's Yozora?" Sora asked. "Mark... It is a long story. I'm guessing you haven't reached to that part yet."

Yen Sid was thinking. "There must be a way to get Mark back. I will just have to look into it."

"So he can't go back now?" Hayner asked. Yen Sid shook his head. "I am afraid not"

"But there still is a chance right?" Sora asked. Yen Sid nodded. "A high one"

Hayner looked back at Sora and Mark. "I really hope your family isn't getting to worried where you are"

Mark honestly was getting worried himself. He knows David is probably worried sick

***

"Ok, it's no use just sitting around all day, we should probably do something fun to kill the time" Hayner said. "Yeah, and what can we possibly do?" Roxas said.

"I don't know, lets ask Mark" Hayner suggested.

They all looked over at Mark.

"U-um..? I don't know-" He said.

"You wanna explore the worlds I've been to?" Sora asked, but then Hayner Just butted into Sora's conversation with Mark.

"I know what you can do! A struggle match! With yours truly!" Hayner said pointing to himself proudly.

Mark remembered the struggle matches from early game. "Wow! Really?" Mark asked.

"Yep! I can see up a few matches!" Hayner smiled.

"How do you even know he can play struggle?" Axel asked. "Come on Ax! He has played a game about us right? I'm one-hundred percent sure that struggle is some sort of minigame"

Axel face palmed. "Hayner... That doesn't mean anything. He probably just smash buttons on a controller. I doubt he actually swings a baton."

"O-oh... You're right-" Hayer said, realizing that thw game isn't like the one he played with Pence. "Wow you agreed with me?"

"Maybe one of you can teach me?" Mark asked. "I can teach you!" Sora exclaimed before anyone else could answer.

"And what do you know about struggle?" Hayner asked. "I know enough to beat you... Which already happened-" Sora smirked. Hayner blushed. "Shut up!" He yelled.

*****

The Kingdom Hearts characters, and Mark walked down to the sandlot.

Hayner had brought a the supplies. The orbs, and the batons.

Sora got the stuggle bat. "This is a struggle bat" He said handing it to Mark. Mark took it looking at it. It honestly felt so weird holding something he usually sees in the game. It was like he was holding a prop, but this was the real deal.

"Now, hold it like a baseball bat"

So Mark did so. Sora got closer to Mark. "Arch your shoulders a little." Sora put his arms around Mark and helped him position his arms the right way. But Mark was just blushing at how close Sora was to him. Sora's cheek was literally almost touching his.

Hayner was sitting on a bench that was behind them licking some seasalt ice cream that Roxas gave him. "Those two-" he said to him. "Hm?" Roxas asked. "Look at what Sora is doing. He is seriously doing that on purpose to make Mark blush" 

Roxas saw and chuckled. "I never thought Sora liked someone before. Maybe... He really likes Mark." Roxas said. Hayner nodded. "I think Mark likes him too"

After Sora was done teaching Mark how to hold the baton, he called Hayner over.

"Alrighty Mark! Are you ready to fight the champion of struggle?" Hayner smiled. Sora looked at him and sighed with a smile. "I thought Sifer was the champion of stuggle?"

"Shut up...Id like to believe that me.. Somewhere in another universe is the champion." 

Hayner walked to the center of the sandlot. He got out his baton and smiled at Mark.

"Are ya ready Mark?" He asked.

Mark nodded and got in his best fighting stance. Hayner chuckled. "Are you trying to copy Sora?" 

Mark blushed. "U-um no?"

"Alright enough talk! Let's struggle!" 

Hayner ran up to Mark. "I'll show ya!" Hayner exclaimed, and went to slap the baton on Mark, but Mark put the baton in front of him, and to his surprised he had blocked Hayner's attack.

Thing his Hayner fell on the floor and all the orbs went flying.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Mark said. Hayner got up. "Nah! Don't be! It's part of the game! But... How did you know how to do that?" Hayner asked. Mark honestly didn't know where that block came from. Mark isn't the type of person to have super fast reactions. "I-I.. Honestly have no idea" 

Roxas was laughing behind them. "Hayner you're letting a newb beat you at struggle?" 

Hayner sighed angrily. "Ah shut up will you Rox?" 

Hayner turned his reaction back to Mark. "Ready to try again?" 

Mark nodded, and got back into his stance.

"Let's do this!" Hayner ran and lunged at Mark but Mark jumped out the way, then took the baton, and slammed it into Hayner, making Hayner land on his face and all the orbs went soaring.

Roxas was just laughing on the bench.

Hayner got up. "Ok... Are you using cheat codes?" He chuckled.

"Nope-" Mark said as he slapped the baton into Hayner again taking more orbs. "Hey no fare!" Hayner yelled and ran after Mark. Mark took off laughing. "Get back here!" Hayner laughed.

Sora and Roxas where just laughing at the scene. Hayner caught up to Mark and tried to hit him, but all Mark did was turn around quickly and blocked his attack. 

"What the heck?! It's like you are a pro at this!" Hayner said. Mark blushed at that complement. It's not everyday someone compliments him with something. 

"You should be able to struggle Sifer just fine" Hayner said. "W-wait... Sifer?" Mark asked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah he is the champion of struggle. But you probably can take his place" 

Mark wasn't sure. It's not really about struggling he is afraid of, it's the fact that he technically didn't get on Sifer's good side earlier.


	12. Struggling Scifer

"You alright Mark?"

Mark saw that Sora noticed that he looked worried. "You know how I didn't get on Sifer's good side earlier.." 

"Oh right... Well, he wouldn't be able to do anything. Struggle matches have one rule, and that's not to be overly brutal to your opponent." 

When Sora said that, Mark had a flash back of when he was playing the game. He remembered the man who probably organized the match, said there has to be a clean fight. But he knows how dangerous Sifer can be. He has played Final Fantasy 8 and saw that Sifer was the one who gave Squall his scar that's across his face.

Just about then, Seifer came strolling into the sandlot with his two idiot friends. 

'Wait a sec-" Mark was confused on how one of the other Final Fantasy characters wasn't with Sifer. He doesn't even remember seeing him with Sifer at the train station. 

When Sifer walked into the sandlot, Hayner walked over to him. Sifer noticed him, then scoffed. "What do you want, blondy?" He asked Hayner with a voice sounding like he had the whole world on his shoulders. Hayner started to speak to him about a struggle match.

Sifer smirked. "Well, I guess I am in a struggle mood." He said. "When should we being?" He asked. It seemed as of he thought he was going ageist Hayner. Hayner realized. "You're not gonna struggle me." He said. 

Sifer raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Then who?" 

Hayner turned around, facing towards Mark. Hayner turned around and saw him. "Really? That idiot?" He said. Hayner had a surprised look on his face. "Wait, you met him already?"

"We saw each other at the train Station, and the freak somehow knows my last name!" 

"Wait... You have a last name?" 

Sifer just sighed. "Forget about my last name! I am not gonna struggle him" he turned to leave. "But he is really good! You might have some competition!" Hayner said. That caught Sifer's attention. "Wait? How is he good? He is from another world, and probably never heard of struggle before. So how in the worlds could he even be half as good as me?" Sifer asked.

"Just give it a chance" Hayner said. Sifer sighed. "Fine" he grunted.

He walked over towards Mark and Sora.

"Ok outsider, Hayner said you are really good at struggling. So let's prove it, shall we?" 

Mark clenched on the struggle bat hard. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mark, you got this"

Mark listened to Sora's positive words.

'I got this-' He told himself.

Seifer walked over to the far end of the struggle arena. Roxas was about to start the match.

"Ready, set.... Struggle!" Roxas called out.

"You got this Mark!" Sora called out.

"Kneel loser!" Seifer yelled out as he charged at Mark. Mark felt a sudden shock of fear, and jumped out the way. Seifer quickly turned back around. And tired to to slap the bat on to Mark, but Mark dogged out the way of his attack. "So all you're gonna do is avoid me? Haha! I can live with that" Seifer laughed. Mark wanted to lease an attack on him, but he just wanted to find the right opening. Seifer came charging towards Mark, ready to attack, but Mark jumped out of his way.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging now!" Seifer said.

Mark was now some distance from his opponent. Seifer looked at him. "Hey, you can quit of you want!" He said. "Only losers quit" Mark said.

Seifer scoffed. "Well, we'll see about that.

Seifer jumped into the air. 

And Mark knew exactly what he was doing.

His leap attack.

"Isn't this roMANTIC?!" 

As Mark saw Seifer coming close to him, he held up the struggle bat, and slammed it into him with all his might.

Seifer got knocked back, like when you would smack a zombie with a diamond sword enchanted with knockback II. 

Seifer slammed onto the ground and all the orbs erupted from him and fell all over the area.

Mark noticed there was a crowd of people who was watching. It seemed like it was the residence of Twilight Town. They probably heard that Seifer was going ageist a new comer, and they just had to see it.

Mark honestly had no idea they where even there. With the heat of the moment he just had, he probably would of forgot about how he was even in his video game.

But the crowd was silent. Because Seifer was on the floor. Mark apparently nearly knocked him out.

He noticed. "Oh no! I am Sorry Seifer! I.. Didn't want to hit you that hard.-"

Roxas walked up to Mark. "Mark you won ageist Seifer!"

That's when Mark noticed he had all the orbs. "Woah- I-I did?"

Seifer got up off the floor. Everyone went to congratulate Mark. Seifer just angrily watched. "This can't be-" He muttered.

Seifer just got up, and walked away. He felt humiliated that he lost. He has never lost to anyone in struggle before. "A new comer comes here and steals my thunder-" I can't let that happen.

"And you shouldn't"

Seifer heard a voice near by him, and he turned around and saw a person, who seemed to be covered in darkness. "Hey get away from me!" Seifer yelled. "Get away from me heartless!"

"I am not a heartless." The creature said. It walked closer to Seifer. A bright letter "D" glowed on it's chest.

"My name... Is Darkblade" It said. "A heartless with a name? That's.... New" 

The dark creature got irritated that he was still being called a heartless. "For the last time, I am not a Heartless."

"Then what are you?"

"That... I cannot say. At least not to you. But I know Mark. And you need to get him out of here"

Although Seifer wanted Mark gone, something didn't settle right with this "Darkblade" guy.

"And why do YOU want him gone?" 

Darkbalde seemed like he was thinking of what to say. "...I just need him gone just as much as you"

"And what's in it for me?" Seifer asked.

"You'll... Be able to controll everything" Darkbalde said.

Seifer shook his head, then walked away. "I'm not into that. Good bye."

Darkblade watched as Seifer walked away. Sifer heard a sound, and looked behind him, and saw that Darkbalde had vanished. "Huh? That dude was a freak. Just wait until I tell rai-"

Seifer felt a wave of shock go trough him. A painful shock.

His body was glitching with code and fading in and out. He fell to his knees, winching in pain.

He looked up, and saw that, Infront of him, Darkblade was walking up towards him. "All you are is code. Code from a video game. If you don't get rid of Mark from here and put him back in his world your artificial life ends here. Come on Seifer Almassy. Make the right choice, so no one gets hurt" 

"Why... Do all... Of you know my last name..." 

There was a sound of foot steps coming close to them.

Darkblade heard them. "Oh crap..." He said. He quickly vanished into thin air. As soon as he left, Seifer stopped glitching and the pain left. He fell to the ground, panting heavily.

The foot steps where from Mark and his friends.

"Wow you where so good honestly!" Roxas said. "Yeah you showed Seifer who's boss!" Sora giggled.

Mark was blushing at all the compliments. But when they reached further to what they where walking to, they saw Seifer on the ground.

"Seifer!?" Hayner called out. "Are you ok? Hey it was just a game man.."

The rest of them came over, shocked to see Seifer on the ground. "It...there is... Something here-" Seifer said weekly.

"Something? What something?" Sora asked.

"A... Person... Covered in darkness that had a letter D on it's chest-" 

Mark was shocked. "A... What?" He said. "And... He.. Apparently wants Mark gone from here-"

They all looked back at Mark.

"Was it a heartless?" Roxas asked.

Seifer shrugged. "I don't know" he coughed. "If it was, that's the most advanced heartless I've ever seen"

Mark knew that it was thing he has been seeing. But now it was attacking people. 

"Bring Seifer to the usual spot so he can rest" Hayner said. "Huh? But you know most of us don't want him there-" Roxas said. "Well this is different"

Mark took Sora's hand, and took him away from everyone. "Sora can I talk to you?" He said.

Sora nodded, and walked with Mark over to the wall, away from the group.


	13. A Strange Hallway

"Sora, I think it's time for me to explain to you what actually happened when I came here" Mark said. Sora was listening. "Sure, I'll always be here to talk about it" He said, giving his traditional heart warming smile.

Mark smiled back. And then he started. "Before I came here, there was this guy covered in darkness standing across from me in my living room. He appeared just as the portal opened"

"Do you think he could be the cause of why you are here with us?" Sora asked. Mark shrugged. "I don't know. Seifer just said he encountered it, and said that it wanted me gone. In fact, remember when we where in the sleeping last night?"

Sora nodded. "Well... I saw it. And it said that it wanted me gone from here. So maybe he isn't the reason I am here. Why would he bring me here only to chase me out?"

"You got a point" Sora said. "But he seems dangerous-"

Mark nodded. "Is there anything we could do?"

"I can probably handle him fine, because I have this-" Sora summoned his legendary Keyblade, the Kingdom Key.

Mark felt a rush of excitement. All this time of being with Sora and the rest, he hasn't seen his keybalde.

"Woah!" Mark exclaimed. Sora giggled at Mark's excited face.

"I might be able to fight him, but probably not you-" Sora said.

Mark nodded realizing he has no weapons in case that where to happen.

"But... There is hope-" Sora said. He held his keybalde putting the key end up to sora.

"Grab a hold of it" Sora told him.

Mark didn't know what Sora was up to, but he did it anyways.

" _In your hand, take this key. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be made._ _"_

Mark found himself staring into Sora's eyes while he spoke. It seemed like a line from a magical movie.

After Sora was finished. And de-summoned his keybalde. "What... Was that?" Mark asked. Sora smiled. "A secret" He giggled.

"Hey you wanna walk about for a while?" Sora asked. "With.. That thing on the lose?"

"Don't worry Mark, I'll protect you" Sora said. Mark blushed a little.

They both walked around, until they reached the train station. "Hey you want to go up to the top of the clock tower?" Sora asked. Mark nodded. "Sure!" Mark smiled. He honestly couldn't wait to see what it's like up there.

They both went up the steps, and when they reached, Mark was amazed by how beautiful Twilight Town looked at this height. Sure, he has seen it before, but that was on a screen. Now he sees it in real life, with real life textures.

"Just watch your step ok?" Sora said. Sora went ahead and sat down, and Mark did the same. "It is so beautiful!" He said. "It sure is!" Sora smiled.

Mark looked over at Sora. "I know my birthday already went by, but I got this game on my birthday.... So... This is honestly the best birthday I had ever had" Mark smiled. Sora smiled along with him. "Well what's your favorite part of all today? And yesterday?"

Mark looked at Sora, and his face went a little red. "Meeting you-" He said. Sora looked at him, and his face went red as well. "R-really?" He asked.

Mark nodded. "You.. Are my favorite character"

Sora couldn't hide his blush. Mark giggled.

"I really hope that you will able to vist us after we get you home." Sora said.

"I... Honestly hope so too-"

They both sat there staring awkwardly at each other. Mark wasn't really sure if Sora had the same feelings for him. He wanted to give Sora a small kiss on his cheek, but he wasn't sure what he would do. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Hey what's that?" He heard Sora say.

"What's what?"

"That-?"

Sora pointed at something on the ground. Mark realized he was pointing to something below them, so he looked.

That's when he saw it. There was a large, long rectangular object sticking off from the ledge off the front of the station.

There was beams under it that connected to wall, probably for strong support.

"What is that-?" Mark said now completely realizing he had NEVER seen that in Twilight Town before.

"I know I never completed the game, or started any other games from the series, but that looks like it does not belong there at all-" Mark said. "I've been coming here for a long time and never seen that before-" Sora said.

Mark was worried.

'Could this be the doing of the thing?' He asked himself.

"Let's check it out" he heard Sora say.

"What?! But.. What if that thing is there?"

"If he is there, he won't be able to move after I am done with him."

Mark sighed. "Sora you are too optimistic"

Sora flashed his cute smile. "Everyone says that"

Mark chuckled. "Ok, fine. Let's see what it is"

***

They both got off the clock tower, and walked towards the strange object.

As they got closer, they realized it was a hallway. And on either side, there was a door.

"What the? Those doors can't lead to anything, nothing but air is on the other side of the wall-" Mark said.

"I've walked through my doors in my life that lead me into another world. Maybe they lead to other worlds?" Sora asked.

Mark walked up to one. It was all green. And is looked like it had a pixel pattern. "What the heck is this?" Mark said.

"Should we open is?" Sora asked.

"Well... It's the only logical way to see what it's about-"

Sora noticed that there was a small screen next to the door, but there was nothing on it. "I wonder what that is for?"

Mark slowly put his hands on the knob, and turned it. The door opened, and there was of course something on the other side.

"See what I told you? Had a feeling it would lead to another world or something. But... The real question is.. What is that place?" Sora said.

Mark honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing trough the door.

beautiful lush green land, with some trees, and a small house.

But... They where made of blocks.

"No way...." Mark said.

Sora looked at Mark, and saw his shocked expression. "Hm? What is it?"

"That...is one of my other video games....-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minecraft..."


	14. The Dark Figure

"Minecraft? Your other game? Are you saying that this... Hallway.. These doors..." Sora said looking around, but got cut-off by Mark.

"Lead to my video games?!"

Sora shrugged. "So... Is this like a hub? To get to other games?"

"It sure seems like it... "

"If what Olett said is really true, this is all dimensions. These doors are the gate way to them" Sora said. He walked into the Minecraft game. Mark followed him.

"I can't believe I am standing in front of the house I built in this game..." Mark said.

"Huh? You built that? Wow it honestly looks awesome!" Sora exclaimed. Mark blushed. "Heh, Thanks Sora. Minecraft is a game where you can build anything you want with blocks"

"That is honestly awesome. Hey, we you get back to your world and you find a way to come back to visit, you should invite me over to your world so we can play video games together" Sora said. Mark smiled. "I would love that"

They both excited the Minecraft game. They entered back into this "videogame hallway"

"Hey what is that down there?" Mark said pointing towards a oddly placed rim at the very end of the hallway.

"I don't know. Lets see what it is"

"Is.. That... A portal rim?" Mark asked.

It seemed to be a giant rim that activates a portal. But there was nothing there. No portal, no light. Nothing.

"Can it turn on?" Sora asked. Mark went closer to it examining it. "Let me see if I can find something to start it"

"Do you know what game it could be from you?" Sora asked.

Mark looked up at the giant portal rim. What came to his mind was "LEGO Dimensions" but he figured the rim would be actually made out of Lego if that was the case. It seemed like all the doors that lead to the games had art on it, that resembles the game as much as it could.

One door had a giant Spider symbol on it, which to Mark's guess lead to Spider-Man PS4

And another one had what seemed to be a camera and a light blue deer. He honestly couldn't remember what game that was at the moment, but right now he wanted to get this giant portal working.

While he was searching around the portal, he found a switch at the back. "Sora! I think I found a switch!" Mark said. "Should I flip it?"

"Just be careful Mark-" Sora said.

Mark nodded, then quickly flipped the switch, and ran over to Sora.

The rim started to make a weird sound. Then it started to vibrate. "It looks unstable-" Mark said.

Mark wanted to go an turn it off, but didn't want to go to close to it for now. But then a purple portal summoned, and just like how there where screens on next to all the doors, there was one next to this portal.

And this one lit up.

It said "Real World"

Mark noticed. He softly gasped. "Is... This the portal back home?!" He asked himself.

"Woah really?!" Sora exclaimed.

Although Mark was glad he had found his way back, he didn't want to leave right now. He still wanted to hang out with Sora.

Sora could tell. "Go Mark-" he said, sounding a little sad himself.

"B-but.."

"You have a family on your side. You just can't leave them to worry like that-"

Mark knew he was right. His two brothers and even probably his knew friend Josh might be wondering where he is.

Mark turned around back to the portal.

"Mark... Take this before you go-"

Mark turned around. "Huh? Wha-"

Sora pulled Mark up to him and kissed him on his lips.

Mark froze at what happened. His face went and dark red.

'My.... Animated crush is kissing me?!' Mark yelled to himself in his head.

Mark put his arms around Sora hugged him close to him, and kissed him back. Sora kept on kissing him passionately.

Sora broke off from the kiss, then he smiled at Mark.

"See you soon- ok?"

"B-but what about the others? Shouldn't I say good bye?"

"It's fine Mark. They'll understand ok? Right now you gotta go back ok?"

Mark wanted to, but he was no afraid that the dark thing might be still here. And he defiantly doesn't want it to harm Sora and the rest.

But he knows Sora is right. He needs to get back.

"Ok... I... Hope I'll he able to see you again." Mark said. Sora went up to Mark and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll he here waiting for you"

Marl blushed and smiled.

He turned around, and walked towards the portal.

But all of this was too good to be true.

The dark figure came out from the portal. Sora noticed. "Get away from him!"

Sora quickly summoned his keybalde and charged at the dark figure.

But the dark figure quickly grabbed onto Mark and they both disappeared.

"Mark?! Mark where are you?!"

****

"You really find it hard to listen to instructions huh?!"

The dark figure seemed to have teleported Mark to a different location. A place that seemed like it was all dark. There was a giant thrown. With orange and green beams of light, shooting into the sky behind it.

"Where is this?! Let me go! What do you mean I don't listen?!" Mark yelled out.

The dark figure growled angrily at Mark. "I told you to get out of the game, and did you?! No! You didn't!"

"Well I was about to! You came here and took me away!"

The dark figure seemed to have a look on it's face, like it seemed to hate what Mark had said.

"You think I want this dimension to be activated? No. I don't. You think I want you to be here? No."

"You... Activated this dimension?"

"Yes! I have. I didn't want to. But I had no choice. Then I realize I better at least make some use of it." The dark figure said as it paced up and down.

"And... By "make use of it" you mean be a weirdo and make everyone terrified?" Mark asked it.

The dark figure. Stopped. Then it got angry. It then hovered into the air.

"It's about time everyone fears me.... Everyone shall pay for what happened to Jake...…"

"What?! Who's Jake?"

"Enough talking!" The dark figure flew down, fast. It's hands turning into dark shards.

Mark would be lying if he said he didn't feel terrified.

Mark closed his eyes, then quickly put his arms up to block the dark figures attack.

He heard something slam onto the ground, fallowed by "OW!"

Mark felt something in his hands. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was holding something. He looked at it. Whatever it was, looked very steam punk. It seemed like it had parts of a stream engine. The end of it seemed a little pointy, but the other side had some kind of chain. It looked like a keychain. It looked like a Engine's funnel.

It was a keybalde.

Mark couldn't believe it.

"No!" The dark figure yelled out. "That's impossible! You're not from this dimension! You shouldn't be able to get that!"

"Well I just did."

Mark held out the keyblade Infront of him. "There is no way you can win"

The dark figure got off the ground. "And you think you can win now, because you got your magical oversized key?"

Mark knew there was some magical spells he could use with the keyblade. But he couldn't remember what they where.

Then he saw the dark figure running towards him.

But for some reason, Mark felt no fear, and ran to him.

'Alright... It's basically a magical struggle bat-... You got this me'

When they both got closer Mark rammed the keyblade into the dark figure's chest and it fell over. But it quickly got up and grabbed the end of the keyblade, and Mark couldn't get it out of it's grip.

"You can't win this-" The dark figure said. It then levitated off the ground, still holding onto the keyblade. Mark was still holding onto it as well.

"You and everyone else didn't care about me... Only Jake" The dark figure said with an edge to it's voice.

Mark still had no idea what it was talking about. He just wanted this fight to end.

Just as it seemed like the dark figure was actually about to break the keyblade, Mark remember the magic spell in the nick of time.

" **THUNDAGA** **!!!** **"**  
  


A stroke of lighting clapped down onto the dark figure, making him lose his grip of the keyblade and making him fall to the ground.

The dark figure quickly vanished then showed back up again, but he was holding Sora.

He was holding Sora as hostage.

"Make one move, and your crush will never exist."

"Mark... Finish him..." Sora said.

"Quiet you-" the dark figure said. His hands started to glow, then Sora started to glitch with code.

"Leave him alone!" Mark yelled. He didn't want to see Sora get hurt like this. "De-summon your keyblade then-"

Mark did as the dark figure said.

"Good." The dark figure let go off of Sora, and Sora ran over to Mark hugging onto him.

"Now, since I have you under my control, Mark. I need you to go back to your world, and dispose of your game." It said. "Never-" Mark said.

"Then let me do it myself." It said turning his attention to Sora.

Sora summoned his keyblade. "Quickly Mark summon yours!"

Mark quickly summoned his, then Sora stood next to Mark. "Follow my movements!"

Sora aimed his keyblade up the sky and Mark did the same.

Both of there keybaldes connected.

A shield surrounded both Mark and Sora.

"Time to end this-" Mark said as he was getting the hand of it.

"Thunder!!!!" Sora yelled out. A bunch of lightning clapped down onto the dark figure, making it wince in pain. "This can't be happing! I am supposed to be immortal!"

But something happened next what Sora and Mark didn't do.

The area around them was being shattered.

It's like, whatever dimension the dark figure had brought them, was falling apart.

"What!? No!! Let me out of here!" The dark figure yelled.

He tried to teleport out, but it seemed that he couldn't. "No, no, no!!! Why can't I teleport!!! I can't use my powers!!"

"Come on Mark, lets us both get out of here while we still can." Sora said taking Mark's hand. Sora created a portal of light, and teleported both him and Mark out of there.

"What no!" The dark figure slammed fist into the ground angrily.

"This can't happen!"

The whole area was now vibrating and glitching. Until the it exploded, sending the dark figure into a strange dimension. A dimension of nothing.  
  
  



	15. Heading Back To Reality

Mark and Sora both got sent back to the video game hallway. Mark was honestly a little shaken up with what just happened. "Sora... Did... That even just happen?"

Sora nodded. "Yes Mark, it did.....that was a strange fight..."

Mark looked at the portal that leads to his world. "Is that thing gone now?"

Sora looked at him. "Yes. I'm sure he is"

Mark was racking his mind to wonder what the thing was talking about.

'Jake... Who the heck is Jake?'

"You actually used the keyblade-" Sora said.

"Yeah...how did that happen?" Mark asked.

"Well, you remember the thing I did earlier? Where you held my end of the keyblade?" Sora asked. Mark nodded. "Wait...did you like... Pass over the power to me?" Mark asked. Sora giggled. "If you want to call it that. When I saw that thing grab you, I felt so scared for you. No one has ever been able to use the keyblade that quickly after a keyblade power pass on."

"I guess... Your heart is that pure of light that you where able to posses the power that quickly" Sora said nodding.

"You... Really think so?" Mark asked. Sora smiled.

"Well... You probably should go now" Sora said.

Mark nodded. He went closer to Sora, and gave him a kiss. "Good bye Sora..  
For real this time" He chuckled.

"Not goodbye... We'll be able to see each other again real soon, ok?" Sora said. Mark nodded.

Mark turned to the portal, And walked closer to it. He turned back around to Sora, who gave him a warm smile. Mark blew a kiss to him and then hopped into the portal

******

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up—yours and mine._

_~~~~~_

_There is a lot more adventures that await you Mark._

_Don't forget to enjoy them_

_-_ _Darkblade_

Mark woke up, on what seemed to have been carpet. "What the?" He looked up and saw that he was at the foot of the couch. "...was that a dream?" He asked himself. He got up. "Of course it was-"

He heard the door latch turn, and saw David come in with James.

"I really don't know where he is Jam-" David saw Mark when he came in. "MARK!? WHERE IN THE HECK WHERE YOU!?" David cried out and ran to hug his brother.

"It's been two days! You had me and James worried!" David yelled.

But with the very tight hug David was giving Mark, Mark could of barely could of speak. "You could of been hurt, or worse, killed!"

"Well... You.. Are gonna kill me now, with this tight hug-" Mark said. David sighed, then let go off of Mark. James ran up to Mark and gave him a hug. Mark smiled back and hugged.

"What happened to you?" David asked.

"I..had a sleep over with my friend Tyler-" Mark lied.

"Wait? Really? But what about school?" David asked. "We... Got up early... And went-?"

Mark realized that he has missed School.

'Aw crap... I hope Mr. Clarkson doesn't nail this into me-'

"Well... If you say so. Remember how I was planning to go to the beach with you and James?" David asked.

"Oh yeah. When's that?"

"Today... A great thing you decided to some home from Tyler this morning"

Mark went to het his beach supplies.

'Ok... So it probably wasn't a dream. Or.. Did I really go to Tyler and I had the dream there?'

But Mark realized if that was the case, how would he have been able to come back to his house still asleep.

As he was ramming his beach towels into his bag, he felt something shock his hand, and then he heard a clang sound. He looked down, and his the steam punk keyblade on the ground.

His eyes widen. "M-my... Keyblade.." He said to himself. "So it wasn't a dream-"

"Hey Mark? You ok in there? I heard something fell"

Mark did whatever he could to de-summon the keyblade. "Yeah David! I am ok!"

"Ok then, hurry up though! We can't miss that bus"

*********

_~one week later~_

Mark and his two brothers arrived back from the beach a week later. "Wow, that sure was fun wasn't it?" David asked. Mark laughed. "The look on your face on that ride was priceless"

David laughed. "Oh shut up Mark"

It was mid afternoon. A the sun was setting. Mark realized that the sky looked a lot like Twilight Town's sky.

"Hey Mark, Ill make your favorite tonight" David said. Mark smiled. "Thanks!"

David went into the kitchen, and Mark went to play his videogame. James had went into his room to play with his toys.

Mark had honestly almost forgot about what happened a week ago. But he was pretty much sure that it won't happen again.

He trued on his ps4. And then selected his game to play.

Kingdom hearts 2.5 started to load.

But then the main menu glitch for a bit then went back to normal.

"What was that?"

That's when he saw an extra option right on top of "new game"

Mark had the biggest smile on his face.

The new option said "Press Triangle To Travel To Game"

Mark pressed the triangle button on his controller, and a purple portal summoned. Mark hopped into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for enjoying my little story. ^^.
> 
> I may not be all that great at writing, but I still try my best and I enjoy doing it :)
> 
> I'd really love if you all would read some of my stories over on Wattpad. I make more stories that link up to my fanfictions with the "Dark Figure". Cant post them here, because in a way they aren't fanfiction. my Wattpad name is Zazzy109
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy! and Thank you


End file.
